the_roleplaying_scientistsfandomcom-20200214-history
Just a normal Day Part 3- The Party Continued!
Disqus Home Notifications kcolled The Role-playing Scientists Following Just a normal Day Part 3- The Party Continued! 11 Comments Edit Hyde without a Jekyll Hyde without a Jekyll @kcolled 2 years ago After the cake was thoroughly enjoyed and presents were doled out to the honored birthday girl, the lodgers opted to split up and explore the many activities that the Planet and Keep held. ((Here's a list of everything available! . Guided shuttle tours across the planet. . A luxury spa. . A bar and dining area. . Grand Arena, which is hosting a jousting tournament and a grand melee along with smaller battles. . Guided historical tours of the Keep. Have fun!)) Recommend 5 Share Best Newest Oldest Back to Top Comments The Role-playing Scientists Sort by Oldest Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago ((MillieGriffin Jekyll1886 Helen Jekyll Nyx Silverfang Alicia Ghast Catt Hatter Mz.Hyde Tairais We're over here now so feel free to continue!!)) 2 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago After the majority of the party-goers had went their separate ways, Alice remained behind to finish off any left over cake and collect the tray to return to the Society. ((Feel free to join!)) 3 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited Millie was still in the dining hall setting up the movie she promised Mz. Hyde, although she felt that there was very little point in doing so with all the activities that would keep everyone occupied, but still she promised Mz. Hyde. Everything was set up and she was now flipping through the pages of the black leather folder for the right memory card. She decided to take a moment to grab one more piece of cake for her uncle before it was all gone. She saw Alice was still at the table eating on what was left of the cake, she quickly approached and cleared her throat for her attention, "Would you mind if I stole one last slice? " She asked politely. 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago "Go head!" Alice shook her head and continued to eat her bit of cake. Occasionally during Millie's work, she would glance over at the strange devices being set up. The beast-girl seemed nice enough and Mz. Hyde seem to like her, which was all the credibility she needed. But that invisible one who came with them on the trip over....she did not like him. "What are you doing over there?" She pointed her fork at the technology and folder. 2 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago Millie took a quick glance at the setup as she cut a good sized piece off the cake, put it on a saucer and wrapped the whole thing in a serviette, " Ah, I promised Hz. Hyde I'd show some motion pictures of her choice. So I've set up a little spot to have our little cinema event." She explained plainly, " I just have to find the movies now. " 3 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Motion pictures? Cinema event? Movies? Most of these words Alice had never heard before but that was a common occurrence at the Society. The girls brow knitted in confusion as she tried to think of what a motion picture might mean. After coming up with nothing she opted to ask. "What's a movie?" 1 •Share › Avatar MillieGriffin Hyde without a Jekyll • 2 years ago • edited "A type of entertainment," she cut off another piece for herself and walked to the end of the table where the setup was, she flipped through the folder to the front, "I can show you one if you want." She took a card out that had some silent movies on it out of the folder and installed it into her phone that had a projector attachment on it, grinning as she did so. Eversence she first saw movies back home she thought it'd be great to go back and show them to someone in the past. 1 •Share › − Avatar MillieGriffin • 2 years ago Back in the bar area Griffin was sitting at his little table alone again, now that his alien interlocutor had finally escaped it's educational entrapment. He was getting rather bored just sitting there for what felt like days sipping on his alien concoction, that seemed like it had the effect of fifty hard-core liqurs condensed into one glass (normally he could hold his drink way better than this), and now that his cake had vanished in his system he was getting a little peckish. He decided there was no other option but to go back to the dining hall with the rest of the rabble and find something to eat along with something to entertain him. He took another swig of his drink and was just about to get up and stagger back the dining hall, when he saw one of the party-goers come into the bar, though his it took a little longer than usual to recognize who,(what with his brain being slogged down by the alcohol fumes.) (Jekyll1886) 2 •Share › Avatar Mz.Hyde Mod • 2 years ago (HJ wouldn't this be part 3?) 1 •Share › Avatar Hyde without a Jekyll Mz.Hyde • 2 years ago ((Woops! You're absolutely right! It should be fixed now, sorry about that! )) •Share › Avatar Tairais • 2 years ago Charricthran had been absent for all of the previous festivities. Tradition dictated that the warriors and participants of the Grand Arena's events stay far from the sight of the guests until their moment to perform. Granted, tourists were typically exempt from this rule, but following it went a long way toward earning the respect of his fellow contestants. That respect usually translated into a fair fight, namely, the native fighters were less likely to band together and focus their efforts on him. Overwhelming someone with numbers wasn't particularly a good way to give someone a chance to prove their worth, after all. Nowadays, with more wins in the arena than any other foreigner before him, it tended to manifest slightly differently: The foolhardy would engage him first while the wiser combatants would fight among themselves, each eager to have a chance at fighting him one-on-one. Sometimes there'd even be teams of two or three. Today was shaping up to be one of the even rarer times there would be four to six that remained to fight him. The group of younger Nasir weren't a force to be underestimated, certainly, but he found his attention snared by a group of five non-natives standing around a training dummy casting glances over their shoulder at him. They were an odd sort of group: A male kasatha that looked trained in martial arts, if his four empty hands, loose-fitting clothing, and mask rather than the traditional scarf were anything to go by. A gathlain with no discernable gender, their armor and katars woven from the very living wood that made them, with wings almost identical to the Nasir, save for the fact they were made out of a mistletoe-like plant and attached to them in a symbiotic relationship, if memory served. Two humanoids clad in identical armors that resembled the plague doctors of old, blades of energy holstered at their hips. Save for the weapon, he wagered they were two of the Whalers he'd once encountered in a different universe at the behest of a different god. Finally, a towering being that seemed hewn from the very landscape outside, blue skin glittering like sapphires. They were easily nine feet tall, towering over all in the room, clad in nothing but a simple, white, toga-like garment and a pair of sandals. Granted, they didn't really need anything else, Charricthran thought. He had no doubt that his skin, for all it rippled and moved like any other creatures, was definitely as hard as the gemstone it appeared to be made from, and the absurd amount of muscle the being packed would've been enough challenge on its own. Their face was featureless, save for the two pits glowing with a radiant sort of energy he assumed served as their eyes. All in all, an intimidating figure. Well. At least no one could say the fight wasn't going to be interesting today. A horn sounded overhead, bringing to mind the sound of conch shells from Earth. Shortly after it followed a booming voice he recognized as Kilanrund's. "Soptloum, flom, ou co se ol emsoth, so Nerthenoon eam thomthleap to ethwo ilsheeth tosa Seackshout Thlel!" Ladies, gentlemen, and those who are neither, the Nerthenoon will begin in five minutes at the Grand Arena! Though it was not his event, he joined in with those who cheered the contestants as they made their way to the elevator platforms. The space beneath the Grand Arena quickly filled with laughter and mirth, and Charricthran smiled, glancing over his shoulder a final time at the curious group of five that saw fit to make him their target. "Let the games begin." (( If any of your characters wish to watch the Nerthenoon (and later, the small-scale battles and the Grand Melee), this is the thread to do so :3c )) see more 3 •Share › Powered by Disqus Subscribe Add Disqus to your siteDisqus' Privacy Policy